Do You Beleive In Magic?
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Sharpay didn't believe in magic until one special person changed that. Troypay


**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another one shot. I was listening to "Do You Believe In Magic", by Aly & AJ, and I got the inspiration for this story. I hope you like it, just some Troypay fluff for ya. Also, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or the song "Do You Believe In Magic" by Aly & AJ. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"**Do You Believe In Magic?" **

_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night_

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock n roll   
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Troy walked into the East High auditorium knowing that it was Sharpay who was singing. He was upset because Gabriella just broke up with him. He didn't feel like going to basketball practice, so he came to the theatre to relax. He knew that the breakup was coming, but he couldn't help but be upset about it. It was Gabriella that he sang with on New Years Eve. It was Gabriella that he sang with at the final callbacks.

He saw Sharpay singing and dancing on the stage, obviously she didn't know that he was there. When Sharpay finished singing, she looked into the empty auditorium seats, to find that one of the was filled. It was Troy, and he was clapping.

"Sharpay, that was really good." Troy said congratulating his friend.

"What are you doing here Bolton?" Sharpay asked coldly, she was obviously annoyed.

"I didn't know you liked that type of music, Sharpay. So you believe in magic?" Troy asked completely ignoring her question.

"No, I don't Bolton. You expect me to believe that if I wish upon a star, all of my dreams are gonna come true? Please, it's just some marketing concept to make money. Obviously, it's working."

"You really believe that Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I use to believe when I was like five." Sharpay answered. Troy could tell that the coldness in her voice was subsiding.

"I'm gonna ask this question again Troy. What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, Gabriella just broke up with me, and I didn't feel like going to basketball practice, so I came here." Troy said flatly, with no emotion in his voice.

"But why?" Sharpay asked sounding like she cared.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I mean, everything was going well in the beginning, then for the past two weeks, everything started going downhill." Troy said. Now, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Wow. I guess you're doubting your beliefs in magic now. There was always something about that girl I just didn't like." Sharpay laughed.

"No. Not really. I still have faith." Troy said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. "I stopped believing in everything when my mom died."

"Then, why were you singing the song?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I think the song is catchy and cute." Sharpay answered. She didn't know why she was opening up to Tory Bolton. She couldn't help but feel the same feeling that she had been feeling for years. She really liked him, and she wished that one day he would ask her out, or kiss her. But, that never happened.

"I can't believe it's four o'clock already." Troy said bringing Sharpay out of her reverie. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." Sharpay agreed.

They walked home talking and laughing. She didn't wanna get to her house. Troy walked Sharpay up to her front door.

"Since tomorrow's Saturday, do you wanna hang out?" Troy asked waiting with bated breath for her answer.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sharpay said now smiling. Troy hadn't seen a smile on her face for the longest time.

Sharpay rushed into her house screaming, "Ryan!"

"What?" Ryan asked obviously annoyed that Sharpay was interrupting him. "What's going on Shar?"

"Troy and I are spending the day together tomorrow." Sharpay said unable to hide her joy.

"That's great Shar." Ryan said turning his attention back to the t.v. Sharpay couldn't wait till the next day.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

The next day, Troy woke up late. He showered, got dressed, and ate a quick breakfast at record speed. He was at the Evan's house by eleven o'clock. Troy rang the doorbell feeling a little nervous. He didn't know why because he knew Sharpay pretty much his whole life, and they were just two friends that were hanging out.

Sharpay answered the door. Her hair was done, and she was wearing a brown skirt with a pink shirt that had sleeves going down to her elbow with a white tank top underneath it.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said in a happy tone. She seemed pretty excited.

"Hey, you actually called me by my first name." Troy joked.

"Come on in **Troy**." Sharpay added emphasis on his name.

Troy couldn't help but notice how pretty Sharpay looked and she was being **nice** Troy always knew that there was a nice side behind the ice queen that she portrays herself as.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sharpay asked bringing Troy out of his thoughts.

"I was gonna let you pick." Troy said. Sharpay led him into the kitchen. She was still eating breakfast.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Sharpay asked. "I made them myself."

"Sure." Troy said. "Hey Ryan."

"Hi Troy." Ryan said quickly returning his interest to a magazine that he was reading.

"How about we go to the mall." Sharpay suggested. "Macy's is having another one day sale."

"Sounds good." Troy agreed.

They both finished their pancakes and they headed off to the mall in Troy's parent's car.

"I didn't know that you had your license." Sharpay said in an impressed voice.

"Well, gas costs to much to drive to school everyday." Troy said which caused Sharpay to laugh.

When the duo got to the mall, they headed straight for Macy's. Troy waited outside the changing area giving Sharpay his opinions on her outfits.

"Are you sure this doesn't make me look fat?" Sharpay asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Sharpay, nothing could make you look fat." Troy answered.

"Awww. You're so sweet." Sharpay said.

"Is that the last outfit?" Troy asked growing impatient.

"Yes, it is." Sharpay said holding an outfit that she picked out. "I'm gonna buy this one." She said holding a light pink t-shirt with jean capri's.

"Yep, that one looked good." Troy agreed.

They paid for the outfit, and walked around the mall for another two hours. They then sat down in the food court for a little bit. Troy went and ordered ice cream for them. Sharpay got vanilla, and Troy got chocolate.

"Thanks for paying for the ice-cream." Sharpay said as they were walking to Troy's car.

"No problem." Troy said. "Do you want me to carry one of the bags?"

"Thanks." Sharpay said handing one of the bags over to Troy.

"So do you wanna come over to my place for a little bit?" Troy asked.

"Sure I'd love to." Sharpay said growing happier by the second. Not only did Troy buy her ice-cream and carried her bags, he invited her over to his house. She silently thanked God that Gabriella broke up with Troy.

When they arrived at Troy's house, the duo went into Troy's room and watched t.v. for a little bit. Then an idea popped into Troy's head.

"Hey Sharpay, do you wanna go walk in the park for a little bit?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." Sharpay said growing excited. _This could be it!_ She thought.

Troy and Sharpay walked and talked the whole time. At one point, Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand. This only made her more excited. _Maybe he likes me too!_

The sky was beginning to turn a pink-purple color. "Do you wanna watch the sunset?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Troy answered. They found a place in the park where they could see it perfectly. They sat really close together, and Tory put his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Wow. It's really beautiful." Sharpay said smiling.

"Yeah it is, but I can name something prettier." Troy said looking Sharpay in the eye. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, all they could do was smile.

"Do you believe in magic now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I do." Sharpay answered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**How was that people? Tell me in your reviews! I'm really proud of this fic, so be nice! LOL.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, SugarHi Marauders, KineticGirl69, and Gymnasticshottie. **

**You guys rock my sox!**


End file.
